


Garfield Tampers in God's Domain

by reptiledysfunction



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptiledysfunction/pseuds/reptiledysfunction
Summary: Garfield has been around as long as Jon Arbuckle can remember. Garfield has been around since before time itself. When Jon Arbuckle realizes that he cannot remember anything about when or where he adopted Garfield, he sets out to recover from his selective amnesia- and discovers things that he wished he never knew about the comic deity that he thought he knew.





	Garfield Tampers in God's Domain

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WIP

"So," said Dr. Liz, Jon Arbuckel's yet-to-be girlfriend, and current visitor of Jon's house.

"Where'd you get him?"

The year was 1989. Jon sat down on his overstuffed striped couch, and pat down the empty space to his left.

Liz narrowed her eyes. Jon let out a nervous laugh. A pathetic "heh." Man, did she think this guy was annoying.

"Well... it's a funny story." Jon was sweating, heavy. A thin layer of salty liquid formed on his forehead, and he could taste it when he wiped off the beads forming from where he should've grown a mustache by now. 

It wasn't really a funny story, not at all. In fact, there was no story, because Jon didn't remember a single thing about how Garfield came to be.

He remembered being a child. He remembered his childhood quite clearly, it was one of those average small town, propeller-hat-wearing, ice-cream-bar-eating childhoods. Then he went through life, tried and failed multiple times to get a college art degree, then he resigned to becoming a stay at home self publishing cartoonist with his loyal, loving cat- Garfield.

He didn't remember the adoption. He didn't remember signing any papers. The last night he spent before Garfield he could not recall, and neither could he the first morning Garfield appeared.

 

 


End file.
